


The Beginning

by kickassanakin



Series: justice will prevail, you say? [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Doffy and Rosi meet their new children, Doffy strikes the fear of god into Usopp, Gen, Then has a mental breakdown, marine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassanakin/pseuds/kickassanakin
Summary: Luffy, Zoro, Coby, Nami, and Usopp are all new navy recruits.It's time to meet their commanding officers, who are a bit stranger than most.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands* 
> 
> the other author for this series, xingpanda, is working on a FANTASTIC fic that comes much further down the line, so i figured i'd write a piece about their beginnings as marines ^o^

Monkey D. Luffy was a brand new marine recruit, and he was about to meet his commanding officer.

  
Well, "commanding officer" was a bit of a misnomer. Even if he wanted to pay attention and listen to orders, he was just... really, really bad at it. But he was a marine now, and if he wanted to be as cool and as strong as Ace, who already had three years of experience, then he'd have to try his hardest.

  
At least he had some friends with him. Coby, who he met when he ran off to escape his marine destiny, and Zoro, who he had rescued from Shell's Town.

  
It hadn't taken Gramps very long to track him down. Your grandkid beats up a corrupt navy officer, you hear about it fast. So in the midst of their celebrations, Garp marched into the bar, grabbed Luffy by the ear, and dragged him all the way to Marineford.  
Coby, who had wanted to be a marine from the start, was quick to follow. Zoro, who had already sworn allegiance to Luffy, decided that he didn't care whether he was a marine or a pirate, as long as he was with his new friend.

  
So Garp got a little more than he bargained for, but that didn't seem to bother him at the time.

  
Now, Luffy was waiting outside some vice-admiral's office with Zoro, Coby, and some other people he hadn't met before. One of them was a teenage girl with short orange hair, and the other was a boy about his age with a funny nose.

  
"Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He greeted her by sticking out his hand.

  
The girl gave him a withering look. "Did you forget my name again?"

  
Oh, shit. Maybe he _had_ met them already. "Uh," he said cheerfully, "I'll get it next time!"

  
She rolled her eyes, but shook his hand. "Nami. The next time you forget, I'm charging you." She was smiling when she spoke though, so Luffy didn't think she was being serious.

  
"And I'm Usopp!" The other boy said, a little too loudly. "You might have heard of me. I once fought off an entire crew of pirates back in my hometown. The marines begged me to join!"

  
"Wow, that's amazing!" Luffy shook his hand enthusiastically. "Can you teach me some moves some time?"

  
Usopp blushed. "Yeah, of course. Any time."

  
He didn't get a chance to say anything else, because at that moment the door to the office swung open.  
Nobody was behind the door -- it was like it opened up all on its own.

  
Well, that didn't bother him. Luffy bounced right into the room and took a seat.

  
While it was a vice-admiral's office, it had a few soft-looking plush chairs set up for the new crew to sit. There was a large black desk sat in the front of the room, and there were two people near it.

  
One of them wore the standard marine jacket, and he was sitting behind the desk like a normal person.  
The other wore a marine coat that looked a little more pink than regulation allowed, but by the way he was sitting on the desk, legs spread and bent awkwardly, he didn't give much of a shit about regulations at all. On top of that, he wore cool, pointy sunglasses, even though they were all inside.  
Luffy decided that he liked these guys.

  
"We're here to welcome the new recruits into our little circle," the one sitting behind the desk said warmly, "I’m commodore Rosi, and this," he gestured to the man sitting on the desk, "is my brother, vice admiral Doffy."  
Doffy grinned widely and waved at them. Usopp gulped audibly.

  
"A perfect introduction." Doffy leaned back on the desk. "As of today, we will be your commanding officers. You will sail with us, do as we say, and enact justice in the name of the Wo—the marines." He tripped over his words for a second, but recovered pretty quickly. “Do any of your have questions?”

Luffy raised his hand. Without waiting to be called on, he said “Yeah, if I beat you up, does that make me the captain of the crew?”

Everyone stilled.

Doffy just started to laugh. “You want to take us on, squirt?”

The rubber boy shrugged. “I’m thinking about it. I’m not very good at following orders, so I should just give them instead.”

This amused Doffy even more. “I was the same way.” He laughed a little harder, then got off the desk. “That’s not how it works here in the navy, but you’re welcome to try.”

Luffy stood up.

Doffy grinned and flicked his finger.

Luffy sat back down. “Hey! I didn’t want to sit down!” Luffy tried to stand up again, but no matter what he did, his body wouldn’t listen to him. He continued to struggle against the mysterious force that held him down.

“Doffy, be nice.” Rosi said, in a tone familiar to any younger sibling with a stupid older brother. Doffy waved off his words and smiled a little softer.

“You are all in my office because, for some reason or another, the higher-ups have decided you’re each some kind of ‘problem case’. We’re the guys who are going to whip you into shape.” He began to pace the room – which didn’t take very long, considering he was somewhere around ten feet tall, and the office was clearly built for a person who was maybe seven or eight feet tall.

Luffy could practically hear Usopp shivering from behind him.

“You will train harder than ever before, and you will become much stronger than you thought possible. And you will use that power to make the world a better, safer place.” Rosi said as Doffy paced before them. Nami, seemingly unfazed, rose her hand. “Yes, Nami?”

She pushed her hair behind her ear and raised a brow. “If I’m not wrong, and I rarely ever am, it’s not common to have a vice admiral and a commodore at the head of a unit together. What’s up with that?”

Both Rosi and Doffy seemed lost for words for a second. They looked at each other silently and seemed to communicate without words for a few seconds. Then Doffy spoke up. “The thing is, I’m a vice admiral. I can do what I want.”

“Doffy!” Rosi reprimanded. He turned to Nami and smiled placatingly. “We’re a bit of a special case within the navy.”

“I think it makes perfect sense, Nami,” Luffy turned to look at her, “They’re brothers.”

“ _Yes_!” Doffy exclaimed. “You. I like you.” He flicked his finger at Luffy one more time, and the invisible restraints disappeared.

“Is this really what all marines are like?” Usopp whispered to Luffy.

Unfortunately, everyone still heard it. “Only the best marines are like us,” Doffy boasted.

“Like I said, special case,” Rosi urged at the same time.

“Sirs?” Coby asked quietly, his hand raised. “What do you mean by ‘problem cases’?”

Doffy finally stopped pacing, instead opting to cross his arms over his chest. “That’s easy. You, Luffy, and Zoro were all found at Shell’s Town, claiming to be pirates after knocking out Axe-Hand Morgan. The only reason you’re here and not in jail is because old man Garp has a soft spot for his kid – and because I love shit like this. I offered to take you all on.”

Coby startled. “But I didn’t claim to be a—”

“You were friends, so you’re considered to be in the same boat.” Doffy shrugged, then moved on. “Nami – the infamous cat burglar who’s escaped justice time and time again. But you contacted a marine who would actually help you take care of Arlong and his pirates, and now you don’t need to steal anymore.” Doffy _hmm_ ’ed thoughtfully. “But you’re still a flight risk, so you’re under my watch.” He chuckled. “Well, Rosi’s watch, really.”

Nami flipped her hair. “That’s fair.”

Doffy turned to Usopp, who looked scared out of his mind. “You wanted to be a marine. Claimed your dad was the world’s _greatest_ marine and that you should be made at _least_ a captain upon joining.”

Usopp gulped.

“Well, we did some digging, and found some interesting information about your dad. He’s not a marine at all, is he?” Doffy grinned widely again.

“Don’t scare him!” Rosi said loudly.

The vice admiral relented. “Well, I don’t give a shit about your parentage, that’s not why you’re here. You’re a coward and you lie too much, _that’s_ why you’re here.”

“Oh.” The relief in Usopp’s voice was _palpable_.

“Any more questions?” Rosi asked plainly.

Zoro snored.

“Is he fucking asleep right now?” Doffy barked. “Are you serious?”

Zoro kept snoring.

“He does that,” Luffy snickered. “Oi, Zoro, wake up!”

The swordsman opened one eye. “Yes, captain?”

“Wh- you can’t do that!” Doffy spluttered. “You can’t – you can’t _do_ that!” His face was red.

Rosi chuckled. “I think it’s time we wrapped up this first meeting.”

Luffy nodded excitedly. “It’s dinner time! I walked past the mess hall on the way here, it looked great.”

Doffy was still trying to find words that he probably shouldn’t say. Rosi got out of his seat, muttered something under his breath, then patted Doffy on the back. “Go on and get your dinner. We’ll discuss your training and recruit duties in the morning.”

Luffy was absolutely the first one out of the door, with everyone else following behind. As he turned to look at all his new friends, he peeked into the office one more time to see what looked like Doffy yelling and Rosi cackling – except they weren’t making any noise.

Well, that was weird, but it wasn’t his problem.

Dinner awaited!

**Author's Note:**

> come hit us up on tumblr!! i'm werewolfjosuke (officialhigashikatajosuke after halloween), and xingpanda is aslanjadelynx!


End file.
